


Oasis

by Doctorwhogirl13



Series: When the Morning Comes [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctorwhogirl13/pseuds/Doctorwhogirl13
Summary: Mary never happened, but everything else happened as we have seen. John did not go to the tarmac to see Sherlock off before the S3 finale.





	

“Mycroft please. You know I have to say goodbye to him. I’m going to do it with or without your help.” 

Sherlock was sitting in an overstuffed chair in the corner, somehow looking very small. Mycroft turned around, and all he could see was his little baby brother asking him for help. 

Mycroft sighed heavily. “I’ll see what I can do. Technically you should be locked up in prison but I was able to get you out of that. You’re welcome by the way.” He leaned on his umbrella, looking very much the judgemental government official. 

“I am aware of what you have done. Being that you keep mentioning it every two and a half minutes.” Sherlock rubbed his hands over his face, suddenly feeling very tired. 

“I don’t have the energy to argue with you, big Brother. The plane leaves tomorrow morning, and I have to see him. I didn’t get the chance to say how I feel when I left the last time, and I don’t have the strength to do that again...” Despite himself, he couldn’t help but shed some tears. He cursed himself for being so emotional in the entire matter. 

“You know I can’t say no to you. Despite my best judgement and all of the laws of this country going against me.” Mycroft went to his desk and scratched out a quick note. “Here. Take this. If anyone stops you on your way to John’s just show them this. Now get out of here before I change my mind.” 

Sherlock sprung to his feet, snatched the paper out of Mycroft’s hand and dashed for the door, pausing just before exiting. Without turning around, he glanced over his shoulder. “Thank you, Myc.” With a swirl of his coat, Sherlock was gone. 

~~~~  
With an almost practiced effort, Sherlock climbed through the window of John’s bedroom. The moonlight cast light into the room from the window and over to the bed where it landed on John’s sleeping form. Watching John sleep for a moment, Sherlock visibly melted. 

“Oh John. What have you turned me into?” Sherlock whispered. He went to the edge of the bed, and sat down gingerly. Brushing a small piece of hair off of John’s forehead, he couldn’t help but continue the caress around the back of his head as well. 

“I need you now more than ever, John Watson. You’re my oasis, my clarity, my shining light. I didn’t want to leave you without you knowing. But according to Mycroft, if I was to tell you anything about it, I would break several laws. All I can say is I have to go away, and you can’t come with me this time.” I might not ever come back.” Sherlock paused to control the tears that were threatening. “John Watson, I love you with every part of my being. I have since the moment you stepped foot into that lab. I have enjoyed every second we have been on adventures together, and I never wanted it to end.  
But I am being forced to end it. Because I saved your life. Something I never will regret doing.” Sherlock bent and kissed John’s forehead softly.   
John stirred ever so slightly, but settled back down almost immediately. 

“I have to go now John. But before I go, I have to tell you something I should have told you a long time ago. I love you. I loved you from the first moment and will until my last breath.”

Sherlock stood and went to the window. “Goodbye John Watson. I hope you have a wonderful life.”


End file.
